The Demititan: Proven Loyalty
by Writer of the Near Future
Summary: Jermey finds out he's a demigod-or, a demititan. When the camp finds out his father is the dictator of the world, how far will he go to prove he deserves to fight with the demigods?
1. How It Happened

**CHAPTER 1: HOW IT HAPPENED**

Hello, reader of _Percy Jackson_! Do not believe the lies that Rick Riordan has told you! Well, I guess you could say that it was true until the "Hand me the knife," comment made by Luke.

You see, Rick wanted a happy ending so he _made_ it happy. Percy _didn't_ hand over the knife, Kronos took back over and killed Percy. Luckily, Hecate put a spell on Kronos where he can't go to divine form.

Well—that's just the beginning.

All the demigods who fought in the battle were killed. What happened next showed Kronos had half a heart. Or, maybe half of a half. Probably even half of that, too. He spared camp. Apparently he still wants a challenge so he left us to rebel.

To tell you the truth, until I came, no one was really fighting back,

What started the day, which started the battle, which started my camp life, which started the rebellion started like this:

The blown streets of NYC looked like an atom bomb had blown up. Our government wouldn't tell us what had happened. Later that day, I learned what had really happened.

My guardian, Katie, rushed up. "Help!" she yelled. I looked behind her to see what had scared her so much. A tank-sized, black furred, lava red-eyed hound bounded down the street. Toward—toward—me. I turned and followed Katie, rushing after her as fast as I could.

The huge paws came closer. I wanted to look back to see how close the huge dog was, but I was scared of the face. Scared of his—size. Three people jumped from the top of a building and held swords made of bronze. They rushed the hound.

I turned to see the fight. The people were thrown back, clearly hurt. They still fought, but failed miserably. Seeing the blood scared me.

Who were these people?

"Far left," said one. The others jumped and grabbed onto a clump of fur. They climbed up and stuck their swords into the hounds back, doing nothing whatsoever to effect the huge monster.

Then, back-up flooded from buildings. Soon, hundreds of people were beating down the beast. Then, green dust exploded from the dog-pile. The warriors cheered as they stumbled away, covered in the dust.

"You're the one they were after," said a girl, walking up to me, stooping in horror. I put a questioningly look on my face, not really sure what had happened. The girl sighed, clearly agitated. "C'mon. I'll explain."

Thirty minutes later, we were going into a summer camp looking place. Twelve cabins we,re shaped like a U, each looking different. I looked at the girl, who I now knew was named Sam, and she nodded. "This way, Jeremy" she said, and lead me to a cabin.

"The Hermes, where all the un-claimed go. Make yourself at home," said Sam, setting me in a small opening. She briskly left, shutting the door behind her.

I laid back, dreaming. Me being the hero of the world, me causing world peace—me ruling the world.

But it was interrupted me when a blonde haired, brown eyed boy tapped my shoulder. "Hey, I'm Ivan. I'm a son of Hermes. I guess—are you un-claimed?" he asked.

"I don't know what's going on," I replied honestly. It was true. No one had told me what was going on, and I didn't know what to think. Everything was happening too fast, and it was hard for my ADHD brain to keep up with everything all at once.

"Gods, Chiron has to catch you up. We're the only survivors of the demigods. Kronos spared us to watch us rebel, so we'd die in war. He likes war. We try to avoid it," Ivan explained.

"Well, why don't we take him down?" I asked.

"He's too strong," whispered Ivan.

"I saw everyone here! We can group and take down one person!" I said.

"Kronos has an army bigger than you could imagine," Ivan pointed out.

"SO DO WE!" I retorted.

"Not big enough. Add a million to us and we'll still lose," said the son of Hermes.

"No—y'all aren't willing to try!" I accused.

"Rebelling is impossible. Kronos is invincible," Ivan argued stubbornly.

"So was Hitler," I whispered to him, "And now he's in his grave."

Why aren't they fighting? Why aren't they getting their freedom? These thoughts ran through my mind wildly. It was hard to be thinking those thoughts, since I hardly even knew the people here.

"Listen—we're all scared, I'm sorry," said Ivan.

"I'm not! Why can't you get that? I WANT KRONOS' HEAD!" I roared, punching the air.

A horn suddenly blew and Ivan said it was time for lunch, completely ignoring my out burst. We headed to a pavilion and sat on table eleven.

"Why are you scared?" I asked.

"Because—even Perseus Jackson couldn't beat him," said Ivan.

"He could be Zeus and I wouldn't care," I said, getting in his face (Yes, I did _some_ research!) Ivan pushed me away. I was determined. I had to do this!

"Yes, you do care. Zeus had the Master Bolt, Kronos has his scythe. It almost over-powered the Master Bolt," said Ivan.

"Listen: I believe even Demigods—when we put our hearts to it—can overthrow Olympus. Not Olympus, intentionally. Maybe Othrys. Yeah, Othrys," I said, mentally checking my myths.

"I don't think anyone would want to follow you," said Ivan, awe-struck, pointing at something over my head.

**Cliff hanger, ooh! Sorry it's rushed and short- and un-clear- but it's supposed to be un-clear! It's made to be confusing! It's supposed to make you GUESS!**

**~Derek**


	2. Get Your Facts Right!

**Chapter 2: Get Your Facts Right!**

The campers gazed at the golden sickle above my head.

"How could you be a son of Kronos!" roared Chiron, pacing the Big House.

"I didn't know! I couldn't choose my father!" Ugh, he was giving me a headache. He paced back and forth, his hooves clopping on the wooden floor.

"But I know you'll join your family. You'll abandon the gods. You'll help them take over the Mortal world!" said Chiron.

"He's a nice guy." I heard a voice say. " He won't. Give him a chance! One day!" pleaded Sam. Surprisingly, she and Ivan came to my rescue.

"Fine. One day. If _one_ Titan shows up..." He trailed off, his threat hanging in the silence. " Samantha, you'll be his guard. Understand, boy?" The centaur clopped off, leaving me and Sam alone.

"Yes sir" I said. Tears stung my eyes. I had to prove I'm not like my father. The centaur clopped off, leaving me and Sam alone.

"I'm going to sleep." I muttered.

Sam looked at me. "But it's only seve-"

"I know," I snapped. I ran down to the Hermes cabin(my stuff was there andI didn't even wanna _think _about what Chiron would do if I stayed at the Big House.) a flung the door open. The campers half glared, half cowered. I paid no attention to them. I flew onto a bunk and laid for a moment, before darkness overcame me.

_"You are more like me than you think" said a raspy voice. What the hell? I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I screamed at it._

_It's reply sent chills down my spine. " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."_

_No. I-It can't be!" I protested._

_"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied._

_"I don't want you as family" I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father._

_"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me._

_"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell._

_"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted" said Kronos._

_"You can give me the world and I'd just walk away from you" I spat back._

_"Time for you to wake up. Time for you to get the prophecy which will begin the end," said Kronos._

I woke up, sweaty and gasping. I looked at the beat up clock in the cabin. It was eight ten. Ivan was supposed to teach me how to fight at the arena. At eight. I cursed and leaped out of the bed, flying towards the arena. I burst into the arena, gasping for breath, to find an impatient Ivan standing in the arena with his arms folded.

" You're late," he said. He held out a large,shiny piece of metal. "Okay, put on this piece over the torso,and then attach the shield onto the left brace," said Ivan, handing me a new piece of the chunky armor. It was heavy, like football armour, times ten.

"Now, where's my sword?" I asked impatiently.

"Whoa, I'm not starting you with a sword. Take a dual-wield daggers" said Ivan, handing me two knives with a W on each handle. I sheathed them as he lead me to my first fight. _Against Sam._

I entered the warrior's entrance. The gong sounded, and me and Sam charged each other. I barely dodged her three foot sword. That was _such_ an advantage. I swiped a chink in her armor with one of my daggers, cutting her knee.

She gasped in pain and struck out with her sword,as I blocked the attack. I drop kicked her in the chest and recoiled, rolling on the ground. She caught her breath and started rushing me. With every slice I jumped back, the blade missing me by an inch.

I jumped to the side and unsheathed my second dagger. I spun the two in my hands and landed a slice into her arm. I kicked her again and jumped back.

Her hair sprawled all over her face. She looked—cute. I was in a trance, but woke up- As soon as she put her boot to my mouth. I flew back and coughed, but it came up red. I sliced her again.

We both were evenly matched. How would there ever be a winner? The gong sounded and we backed off.I guess Chiron knew it too. My first fight tied. Awesome.

"Now, Jeremey, come get your prophecy" said Chiron, leading me to the Big House. We went up to the attic, where an ancient mummy sat. It's mix of dried leathery skin and tye die dress was whack. "Ask a question." The centaur said.

"How will I prove I am with the gods?" I asked the mummy nervously. Green mist poured from it's mouth and swirled everywhere. It began to show colors and shapes on the surface, forming me, Sam, Ivan, and Chiron.

"_To prove loyalty to god," _my mist-y version said.

_"To go to where none have seen"_ said Sam's mist-y bersion.

_"A dragon to prove the odds" _said Ivan's mist-y version.

_"And a way to be the Hero-of-Been" _said Chiron's mist-y version.

I sat in horror. What the heck did it mean? A prophecy was so confusing! Why can't it just predict my name! Or tell me what's gonna happen instead of being all stubborn and saying something people don't give a crap about?

"Let's go tell the prophecy to the camp," said Chiron, leading me down to the first floor.

Apparantly, after someone gets a prophecy, the words 'What?' and 'How? would come up an awful lot. These words filled the camp. Chiron looked worried.

"Now, who'll be on the quest?" asked Chiron.

"Ivan and Sam. Who else?" I asked.

The two champions rushed up. Sam hugged me, while Ivan gave me a 'man hug'. "We'll clear you. I promise" said Sam eagerly.

"I'm with you two" said Ivan. The boy was bouncing up and down with excitement, eagerness showing in his blue eyes.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road" I said enthusiastically.

"Start packing. You leave tomorrow morning" said Chiron. Whoops. We'll get this show on the road tommorow. I strolled down to the Hermes cabin wordlessly and plopped onto my bed. My eyes shut, letting the night come.

_"You are more like me than you think" said a raspy voice. What the hell? A sense of deja vu washed over me.I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me. _

_"Who are you?" I screamed at it._

_It's reply sent chills down my spine. " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."_

_No. I-It can't be!" I protested._

_"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied._

_"I don't want you as family" I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father._

_"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me._

_"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell._

_"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted" said Kronos._

_"You can give me the world and I'd just walk away from you" I spat back._

_"Time for you to wake up. Time for you to get the prophecy which will begin the end," said Kronos._

Why was it here again? Why was this dream coming to me so ofen? What did it mean? Well—in future time I wouldn't have questions.

**Did ya like it? *Nudge, nudge, poke, poke***

**~Derek**


	3. DON'T TICKLE ME!

**This is un-betaed cause I have to go to bed but if you want tomorrow I'll have the betaed version.**

**Chapter 3: DON'T TICKLE ME!**

I barely fitted my last shirt in my suit case. I sighed and jumped on it to close. I don't have a lot of stuff—it's just the small suit case. I glanced around. This will make me or brake me.

Ivan walked in. He was already backed somehow. "Where's Sam?" he questioned. I shrugged and picked up my case. It flobbed open, spilling my very little belongings.

"I'll help you" said Ivan, kneeling by me, picking up my clothes.

"Can you steal me a bigger suit case?" I joked.

"Prob, prob" he said, nodding. We cracked up laughing. The door opened and Sam barged in.

"Come on!" she snapped.

"Give us a few minutes" I said. I couldn't stop laughing.

"DON'T MAKE ME TICKLE YOU!" threatened Sam.

"DON'T TICKLE ME!" we both roared at the same time.

"Then come on" she said.

"No" I snapped, sounding like a baby.

"Excuse me Scythe Boy?" questioned Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"No" I repeated.

"Then a tickle war it is" said Sam, leaping at us. I dodged her fingers but she grabbed my legs and pulled. Ivan grabbed my arm and it felt like they were playing tug-a-war for me.

"I'll spare you if you come on!" said Sam, jumping on top of me and tickling my sides.

"GEOFHIM!" roared Ivan in one word. He leaped on Sam and tickled her—um—armpits. Only thing that shocked me came next.

_They kissed_.

My mouth stayed wide as they parted. Their faces were red with embarrassment and anger.

"Sam and Ivan sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-" but I was cut off.

"SHUT UP!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Who kissed who?" I asked, poking Ivan.

"WE DIDN'T KISS!" roared Ivan, stalking out. Sam stared at me. She shook her head and tears started to spill.

"I—I'm sorry" she said.

"No. It's okay. It's just I just saw my two friends kiss. No biggie" I said, trying to keep a cool head.

"Do. Not. Tell. Anyone" demanded Sam.

"I won't" I said, running out the door. "SAM AND IVAN KISSED!" I roared. I turned to see Sam's shocked face. It might have been my first day, but I knew you were supposed to throw love birds into a lake. So, me and the camp did.

They bobbed up, glaring dagger at me. "Imma eat you" said Sam, steely calm.

"I want a leg" said Ivan. They charged me.

"DON'T TICKLE ME!" I repeated myself, knowing what they were gonna do. I tailed it and started climbing a rock wall.

Only if someone had told me it spewed lava.

I dodged as best as I could. I only got scraped a bit but the burns looked bad. I took a glance down to see them staring up at me like they had rabies. Foam and everything.

Shoulda paid attention.

Soon, a bucket of lava hit me dead on. I fell to the ground, my hair scortched.

_"You are more like me than you think" said a raspy voice. What the hell? A sense of deja vu washed over me.I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I screamed at it._

_It's reply sent chills down my spine. " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."_

_No. I-It can't be!" I protested._

_"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied._

_"I don't want you as family" I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father._

_"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me._

_"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell._

_"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted" said Kronos._

_"You can give me the world and I'd just walk away from you" I spat back._

_"Time for you to wake up. Time for you to get the prophecy which will begin the end," said Kronos._

I jumped up on a hospital bed. I feel for my hair, and it's there. I sigh in relief. Then, I saw Ivan and Sam, foaming in front of me.

"Tickle him" commanded Sam. They leap on me and the Hades began. The pain from the burns—the tickling—pure HADES, MAN!

"Whoa man" I said, pushing them off me. "Hey, that sounds like woman. Whoa man, woman. Whoa man, woman. He, he see!" I said.

"We want revenge!" demanded Sam.

"Too bad your not getting it" I said, attempting at standing up.

I couldn't feel my legs.

I looked down to see them. Maybe I was just imagining not seeing them. Yeah, that's it.

"C'mon, time for the quest" said Sam, leading me to a van driven by a hundred eyed monster.

Let me tell you something: Three ADHD kids in one small van is BAD! We get all jumpy and ugh! It get annoying—including when we hit bumps and our heads hit the ceiling.

The monster driving us slammed on his breaks and we hit the seats in front of us. "Out" he snapped.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Your first destination" he said. "Central Park."

**So did ya like it? Press the joy buzzer (it's blue) at the bottom of the screen to make me laugh!**

**~Derek**


	4. Son of Hermes, Eh?

**Same as last chapter. Bed time, just want it posted. Maybe my beta will get on tomorrow *Glares at Sam***

**Chapter 4: Son of Hermes, Eh?**

We piled out of the van and it sped off. Surprisingly, we didn't get caught by cops. So—this would start me proving myself…

I glanced around. A tree to sleep in…food stand. Dang, we don't have any money. We looked at each other. We all knew this was gonna be a long, hungry night. Maybe dumpers-diving.

We leaned against the nearest tree and started to talk. "Well, how do I prove myself?" I asked them.

"Let's think back to the prophecy" said Sam. Her and Ivan were staying far apart.

"_To prove loyalty to the gods,_

_to go to where none have seen._

_A dragon to prove the odds,_

_And a way to be the Hero-of-Been"_

I finished the reciting. "Where has no one seen?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Maybe it meant Mortals, and if so, I know where" said Ivan.

"Where?" me and Sam asked at the same time.

"Mount Olympus" said Ivan.

"Maybe tomorrow. It's getting late and I'm hungry" said Sam.

"Yeah. How will we get food?" I asked.

"I'm a son of Hermes" said Ivan.

"Son of Hermes, eh? Can ya steal some food?" I asked Ivan. He nodded and ran off.

"So, are we going to Olympus?" asked Sam.

"Yeah" I said.

"You can dream, can't you?" asked a raspy voice. Soon, a hand grabbed my leg and tugged.

"JERMEY!" roared Sam, but I boot caught her wind-pipe. She choked as two thugs walked to her. I struggled, by the talons had me too tight.

"Coward!" I roared, biting the hand that had me. It held on.

"And how is that?" asked the man.

"You won't even give me a fighting chance!" I retorted.

"Get the girl" snapped my capturer. "I am Oceanus. Personal assistant of your father. He wants you and I'm going to hand deliver you to him" said the Oceanus guy.

I looked back to see Sam being lifted by the arms, struggling. I lifted my leg, and kicked Oceanus were no boy wants to be hit—trust me, I know.

"Yoow!" roared Oceanus, loosing his grip on me. I jumped up and landed a solid punch on one of the thugs who had Sam. She hit the ground like a rock. I un-sheelved my daggers and got in a battle stance.

"I gotta back" said Sam, leaping back up. How impressive. Ivan goes to get us food, and we end up in a fight to the death. I felt Sam's back touch mine and it felt like we were one body—one fighting source.

"THREE!" roared Sam, and we all leaped at the same time. One of my daggers caught Oceanus on the leg and the other sliced the air.

"There not monsters!" roared Sam. "There not dieing!"

"We're can do it! Just belive!" I said, stabbing Oceanus.

"Don't mess me with. I am Immortal and you cannot hurt me!" roared Oceanus, slapping, me away. My cheek stung from where the back of his hand connected to my face. I dropped my daggers. Just outta my reach.

My fingertips gripped one and I dragged it to me. How to beat and Immortal—I wonder if these thugs were Immortal, too? I imagine 'cause why would an Immortal fight with a Mortal, cause they clearly weren't monster.

But yet, when am I ever right?

One formed and became a human body with a bull head—the Minotaur. The other—lost one eye (or was there always one eye?) and grew to be sixteen feet tall. Oh, snap.

"Now can you beat me, young Demititan?" asked Oceanus.

"Yeah—I can try" I guessed.

"Wanna just have a fair duel with my daughter?" asked Oceanus, letting an eleven year old through. "Meet Kirsti" Oceanus smirked as the girl lifted a three-foot sword as big as her from her belt.

"Get ready for the end."

**Was it good? Too short? Let's have a conversation with the charectors to kill time!**

**Jeremy: Why did you leave me hanging like that?**

**Me: Because your about to die.**

**Jeremy: WHAT?**

**Me: Don't worry. You can't die until another five books.**

**Jeremy: WHAT?**

**Me: Hey, main character gotta survive the whole series.**

**Jeremy: There's MORE pain to my life?**

**Me: Well no dir!**

**Sam: I did NOT kiss Ivan!**

**Me: Of course you didn't. *smirks***

**Ivan: Meanie for making me wait.**

**Me: Get used to it, Ivan!**

**Sam and Ivan: GRR!**

**Me: REVIEW WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE! *Runs away, shutting down laptop as I go***


	5. Eleven YearOld of Doom

**Sorry it's short *Hangs head* But pick: Short or nothing? I promise the next chapter will be at least 2,000 words. I'm attempting at it. So, just toi get your hopes up ;)**

**Chapter 5: The Eleven Year-Old of Doom**

I spun my daggers as Kirstri approached. She had hate and death in her eyes. This couldn't be the end. I couldn't loose to a girl two years younger than me!

I got in my most ominous fighting stance, ready to strike. Hopefully, this would get her off me. Hopefully Ivan woud show up to help. She sliced, cutting my shirt. Wet sticky blood spread, staining my shirt.

I winced, forgetting the pain. I couldn't loose. My father couldn't take me away. I got the daggers ready and leaped.

It barely scraped her shirt, not touching her skin. She smirked as she sliced my cheek. Two wounds. Crap. I sliced, but she keep jumping back. She jumped up, did a front flip, and sliced my shirt in half. I tore my shirt off and charged.

My first attack got her in the arm. It flowed but it wasn't constant. She twitched. Apparently, she never had been hurt.

I landed a solid kick to her stomach, knocking her back. She tried to re-gain her breath as I kicked again. I punched her in the nose, and blood started to runb.

"No. One. Messes. With. ME!" roared Kirtsi, slicing with huge rage. I kicked back and dodged, gripping my daggers ferociously. I whipped blood from my stomach and charged. I sliced, sliced, and sliced. A gash was on her left elbow and she screeched in pain. She held it, attempting at stopping the flow.

At my surprise, I kicked her elbow and it made a weird snapping noise. I raised my bloody daggers. Then I remembered Sam.

I charged the thugs with Sam. They blasted me backwards—without laying a figure on me! I slammed against a wall behind me and then I realized: Krios and Atlas. They smirked and slung Sam at me. I checked her for wounds. She had been beat and knocked out but I heard a beat.

A cage closed around me. I screamed before I blacked out.

_"You are more like me than you think" said a raspy voice. What the hell? I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I screamed at it._

_It's reply sent chills down my spine. " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."_

_No. I-It can't be!" I protested._

_"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied._

_"I don't want you as family" I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father._

_"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me._

_"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell._

_"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted" said Kronos._

_"You can give me the world and I'd just walk away from you" I spat back._

_"Time for you to wake up. Time for you to get the prophecy which will begin the end," said Kronos._

I scratched my head as I rose. Why was my father coming to me so dang much? I looked around. Stone walls surrounded me. I sighed. I was captured.

Sam rose, rubbing her head by me. She yawned, stretching. Then she noticed where we were.

"I think part of the prophecy just came true" said Sam.

"Why?" I asked.

"This is the Titans new base" said Sam, "Where none have seen."

**Okay, I wrote this during EXCEL so I'm in school, so my beta's not here but I'm going to post it. Sam, go ahead and beta it, PM it to me, and tonight I'll post the betaed version?**

**~Derek**


	6. Well How?

**Chapter 6: Well—How?**

I banged my fist against the stone wall. How could I have gotten us captured? I would be blamed if I—or we—could get back to camp.

Still no sign of Ivan. I wonder if he came back and we were just—gone? He was probably in a panic. He'd see the blood and think we were captured. Heck, we were! But still, we didn't know where we were, so how could he?

Sam stared at me. We both thought hard. I felt around, feeling for an escape hole. She just sat around, like a dead mole. "Why aren't you helping?" I snapped.

"They bring food, we dash for it. Simple" said Sam.

"What if they won't bring food?" I asked.

"'Cause you have to live 'cause you're the chi-" be she stopped herself.

"I'm the what?" I asked.

"I can't tell you" she said, looking away.

"Please tell me" I pleaded.

"No. You must be sixteen" she said.

"I could HELP or stop it if it's bad" I replied.

"Information is bad at this stage" said Sam.

"Fine. Hold it against me" I said, turning my back.

_"You are more like me than you think" said a raspy voice. What the hell? I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me._

_"Who are you?" I screamed at it._

_It's reply sent chills down my spine. " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."_

_No. I-It can't be!" I protested._

_"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied._

_"I don't want you as family" I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father._

_"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me._

_"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell._

_"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted" said Kronos._

_"You can give me the world and I'd just walk away from you" I spat back._

_"Time for you to wake up. Time for you to get the prophecy which will begin the end," said__ Kronos._

"_Father, will you tell me the prophecy. The one Sam won't tell?" I pleaded._

_ "You must promise to join me" he said._

_ "Nothing is worth that" I spat back._

_ "Have your way. Are you ready to wake?" asked Kronos._

_ "As long as I don't have to see you" I said, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Wake. Face me. Die by me" said Kronos._

I rose from my stone pillow. I look for Sam. She wasn't here. I sighed. Just then, chains wrapped around me, and I was carried out.

**NOW I PROMISE AND SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LONG ONE 'CAUSE I'M PLANNING A HUGE BATTLE! SAM IF YOUR ON, BETA! SORRY MY CPAS LOCK IS BROKEN!**

**~DEREK**


	7. Mass Effect

Chapter 7: Mass Effect

I struggled as I pulled at the chains around me. As I squirmed, I heard soldiers behind me so I knew that Sam must be with them, and I felt a little bit relaxed knowing that she had my back. I kept my eyes closed, focusing on anything to make me feel better.

I whined as I opened my eyes to see... darkness.

"You are more like me than you think," said a raspy voice.

What the hell?

I opened my eyes, to find... black. Pure, choking, pitch blackness. A silhouette, an impossibly dark shadow, formed in front of me.

"Who are you?" I screamed at it.

It's reply sent chills down my spine: " Do you not recognize the voice of you own father?" The man sounded amused, like it was taunting me. "You are just like me."

"No. I-It can't be!" I protested.

"The sooner you realize, the sooner we'll be a family," he replied.

"I don't want you as family," I said, turning away from the form that happened to be my father.

"You always wanted a father. Now you have me. Just join me," said my father, reaching out his hand to me.

"I will never join you," I said harshly, swatting away his hand. Kronos smirked in the darkness. I couldn't see his face but I could tell.

"Ha. I will make you. You will help me destroy the Mortal world. I will give you everything you've ever wanted," Kronos promised.

"You could try to give me the world and I'd just walk away from you," I spat back.

"Un-chain them. Maybe a fighting chance is in order," Kronos commanded unseen people. Lights burst on, nearly blinding me. I forced my eyes open again to see an army of monsters surrounding me— and Sam.

Still no Ivan.

"Yeah, a fighting chance. Weaponless," snorted Sam, being the rebellious youth she was. Her hands were on her hips and she was doing the weird head rolling-thingy.

"Hm— Very well. Soldiers, attack!" Kronos commanded.

I glanced at Sam, wide eyed, and she was about the same way. I sighed angrily before going into fighting mode. I kicked a monster and it stumbled back a little before regaining its footing. I spotted the Minotaur, which held a ax with the blade shaped like an omega.

I scissor kicked a monster's neck as it got too close to me for my liking. It dropped it's spear and I snatched it up as quickly as I could, grateful that I now had a weapon that I could use.

Sam and I got back to back while the monsters inched towards us slowly, growling and snarling as they did so. They didn't seem too happy that we had just killed a few of their little nasty looking friends.

I swung the spear in my hands, not really knowing how to use it well, and the bronze tip skinned some monsters. They exploded into Pixie dust, as Sam and I had come to call it, and— surprisingly- Sam and I started sharing thoughts, which was really freaky to me.

You take left, I'll take right, m'kay? Sam sent to my mind.

Do you have more of a plan? I responded.

Kill like the wind, she said like it was obvious. I shrugged it off and we charged at the same time.

I sliced down five big uglies before Sam could even move. Heh heh, I loved spears. I sliced, kicked, and stabbed like I never had before. I saw a familiar monster, and so I decided to hit the Minotaur hard.

His ax fell to the ground, making a large thud noise. I jumped up, the ax barely missing my foot. I grabbed its heavy handle. I gave up on the tugging pretty quickly and returned to spear fighting.

Sam was having problems, considering she didn't have a weapon. I threw her my spear and went on to my Jackie Chan Style on the monsters in front of me.

One had daggers.

My daggers.

I sneaked up on the monster and kicked it's broad and bulky back. It fell and I grabbed my weapons. I made an 'ew' face while I whipped the monster cooties off the handle.

I quickly snapped back into gear and took down two monsters fast. I looked down as something warm and stick trickled over my skin. I didn't feel anything, but my jeans were ripped and stained with blood.  
The sight made me dizzy. I felt my knees buckle and the blood rush from my face. I fell on my knees and closed my eyes from pain. Pure pain.

I felt a hand pat my back. The pain was so intense that I felt like the end was near and I could hardly focus on the person behind me. I forced my eyes around to see Sam. Her glasses were caked with blood and Pixie dust.

"I feel like crap," I mouthed. She nodded. She gave me an encouraging smile.

"Listen, Jeremy— I've been in some really tough pickles. This is the toughest so far. I'm glad to have gone through it with you, son of Kronos," Sam said. She hugged me and I did my best to hug back. Her face broke into an impossible and mad looking grin. "Now, let's whoop Titan butt."

I stood with difficulty, the pain in my legs making them stiff. I grabbed my daggers from the floor.  
Evil clapping echoed through the walls. The whole army, now chopped half the way it was at the beginning, was split in two, making a path between them. My father walked down it, his golden eye glimmering with amusement.

"I would like a duel. Me and my son," Kronos declared.

Sam glowered at Kronos, looking at him with pure hatred. She apparently didn't like people messing with her friends and was getting very territorial. "You'll have to go through me first!" Sam growled, getting between me and my father. She held up her spear. She looked kind of cute-looking, all ripped and torn.

"One strike, one death. Especially to a Semigod," sneered Kronos, raising his scythe.

"I'm not a Semigod. I am daughter of Poseidon," snapped Sam, trying to keep a cool head.

"Say as you wish." Kronos looked directly at me. "And you, my son, I am the Elder God. Your prophecy calls for you to join me," he said.

"IT SAYS HE HAS A CHOICE!" Sam roared angrily.

"Wishful thinking on your part, girl. He will join me. We— I know he will. Guards, blow the explosives. Time to blow this joint. We'll have fireworks of human flesh to leave to," Kronos said evilly, smirking in my direction all smug and superior.

I grabbed Sam's arm, and ran for a door, right when explosives knocked us off our feet.


	8. After Shock

Chapter 8: After Shock  
My head hit a metal door—hard. Explosions sounded all around me. I squeaked my eyes lazily open. Sam was by me, rubbing my bloody head.  
"Kronos just sacrificed his whole army" said Sam.  
"I don't think he did. I think they might've retreated." I said.  
"Anyway, can you stand? 'Cause I think the mines are getting closer" said Sam. She helped me stand. We opened the metal door that I had slammed against.  
I felt for my daggers and soon had the slick handles. What we saw next, scared me half to death (my Mortal side of course).  
A mass—grave thing-y. Cells piled with bodies. Six cells on each side. Each cell had the name of a Greek god labeling it.  
"So—He didn't kill them" gasped Sam.  
"What? Their dead!" I said as if it was obvious.  
The bodies shifted around. I stared in horror as two under the Hermes cell walked to the bars. They looked like twins.  
"Are you with Kronos? Is it time for our exacution?" pleaded one.  
"No. Do you know where the keys are?" asked Sam.  
"I do" said the only boy in the Hades cell.  
"Where?" I pleaded.  
"On the hook on the corner" said the emo looking boy. I grabbed the ket chain. TWENTY-NINE keys for twelve cells. Luckily, they were labeled with names. Soon at least one hundred half-blood's stood before me.  
"This way" I said, leading them around the corner. Here's what shocked me: Fourteen MORE cells.  
They were labeled: Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, Venus, Apollo, Diana, Juno, Bacchus, Mars, Ceres, Mercury, Minerva, Vestia, and Vulcan. They looked kinda like the Demigods I saved, but more warlike, unforgiving, and ruthless.  
"A son of Saturn is not welcome here" snapped a boy, about sixteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"I'm here to save you" I replied.  
"We will not trust you. You are a follower of your father" said the boy.  
"He's not! We're here to save y'all to prove he's not!" replied Sam.  
"I will never leave with them" spat the boy.  
"Don't think we'll fight with Roman scum" said a blonde hair girl on my side.  
The metal door we entered in creeked open. "Hurry! Kronos is coming!" I said, unlocking the Jupiter cell, then moving to Neptune.  
"Who is this Kronos you speak of?" asked the boy, timidly stepping out of his cell.  
"I think you called him Saturn" I said, unlocking the last cell. Now I had at least a thousand Demigods.  
Twelve men, lead by Kronos, rounded the corner. "League of Dustra, forward on Saturn!" roared the blonde teen.  
"Follow the Jason!" roared a girl from the back of the Roman group.  
"Pluto's summon ghost. Neptune's, call a tidal wave. Mars' kill like you were born to do. Everyone else, follow my lead" said the boy, I'm guessing is named Jason. He flipped a gold coin and a spear landed in his hand.  
I took my daggers out and signaled my Greek army forward. We seemed to join into the Roman's.  
Kronos—stopped time. Just me and him could move.  
"Son of Saturn? Is that what they called you? I assure you, I am very much Kronos right now. If you want me to be Saturn…" said Kronos, growing an extra twenty feet. He was a bulky old man, a white beard, and a expressionless face.  
"I thought you couldn't change forms?" I asked.  
"Can't go to DIVINE form. I can switch between Kronos, Saturn, and human" said Saturn.  
"I can't wait till I can kill you" I said, ready to tear metal with my teeth.  
I automatically closed my eyes as a bright light filled the room. When it faded, I looked to see a man with orange hair and beard, a mermaid tail, a crown, and was holding a golden trident.  
"Saturn! Let them go! Un-freeze time at once!" roared the amn, who was also twenty feet tall.  
"My foolish son. You are in my territory Neptune! You can't command me!" roared Saturn, raisng his scythe over his head.  
"FIGHT ME SATURN!" challenged Neptune.  
"Very well, my son. I ate you once, I'll eat you again!" taunted Saturn.  
"Jeremy, you can unfreeze time. Evacuate the half-bloods" said Neptune.  
I nodded and focused on the statue-like half-blood's. Soon they were mving. Saturn snarled at me, and me and the army darted out.  
When we got out, we faced the face of a cliff. "I hope Terra is feeling soft today" said Jason, jumping from the cliff.  
"Terra is Gaea but Roman, right? She's asleep!" Sam roared to the falling Jason. The rest of the Roman's jumped.  
The last one to jump grabbed me as an after-shock sized earthquake shook the mountain to small bits.

**Sorry my beta isn't on and I sent this to her yesterday and I don't know what patient means so Imma go ahead and post this.**

**~Me**


	9. Civil Battle

**HEYY-O! Here for another chapter ;) Once again my betas not on so it stinks - Just as a small preview, the next book is gonna be called: ****The Demititan: The Son of Diana****. I hope that doesn't give too much away :)**

**Chapter 9: Civil Battle**

My poor, stinginget smashed against the un-forgiving rock ground as the Roman dragged me behind him. "Ha, ha. A Greek to be sacrificed to our lord Jupiter!" said the Roman triumphantly.

I heard several _oofs! _and knew my trustful Greeks had dropped for to help me escape.

"Kyle, go back and stop them before they become a huge problem. We can't risk the Son of Saturn getting loose again" said Jason, signaling a huge, well-built boy holding a katana back to the Greek's.

I groaned as sand and dust filled my acing mouth. I hated being dragged like I was a slave! I still held my daggers, clinging to them like they were my life-line (Which, they were). Could I cut his foot but would he loose his grip on me? Worth a shot.

I barely got my dagger on his huge heel. I sliced as hard as I could and the boy didn't seem to notice me at all. Blood came back and hit my already diry face. Ew. These people seemed—indestructible. It was weird. SUPER weird.

"Sorry Jason! I couldn't take all of the-" but Kyle's last sentence was cut short. He had crawled up, bloody and scared. I saw the light leave from the back of his eyes.

Tears swelled my eyes completely closed. Death sucked. And I just saw it happen in front of me. The person that dragged me kicked my already hurt head and it stung like living Hades.

_"Nothing last forever" said my grandma in my little flashback._

_"Huh?" I questioned._

_"Most important things are stuck in the moment. And even the best of moments don't last forever. Same with life. Live it well" she said, nodding her wrinkled face._

I raised my left dagger so high that it reached the guys knee bend. I jabbed down, it trusting deep into his leg. I twisted and turned it, making a bloody hole. I eventually ripped it out and the boy that had me, jumped away in pain. I stood very wobbly.

Sam ran up and hugged me. "I'm so glad your okay!" she said.

"Hold up, love birds. I can't let you off. You will die at the hands of the Mighty Jason Grace" said Jason, flipping his spear to make a sword.

"Back off" said Sam, raising Kyle's katana. I held out my daggers. We had to fight them off. We had to get home safely.

"Ha, ha. We were trained by the Alpha Lupa not to show mercy. Why to some stupid _Greeks_?" asked Jason, charging us with his double-sided sword. I jumped to the side as he swung. He missed by mere centimeters.

"Battle plan?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. Follow me" said Sam. She ran to our army of now-marching-forward Greeks. She led me into the middle and turned around. "Don't le'em see you. Just fight" she said. We marched forward with our unit.

My first swiped barely dinted his skin. He elbowed my nose and I staggered back. It wasn't to bad but it was scary. And painful.

I rose back up to fight. If we lost this, they'd kill me. All 'cause I'm a son of Kronos. How racist.

I sneezed and blood went everywhere, blinding my attacker. He stumbled back, and then fell off the canyon we were fighting by. Two down, about one thousand to go.

"Don't aim to kill them! One day we might need them!" nagged Sam. I hadn't even touched that guy! Why is she nagging to my bloody nose?

I sliced, kicked, stabbed, backed. Siced, kicked, stabbed, backed. Soon almost no one would come near me. I then became the predator. I then was on the advantage. I had control.

"HELP!" I heard Sam scream, over all the fighting. I ran towards her voice to see Jason, holding her by her hair, over the cayon's drop. Over three hundred feet down.

**HOW'D YOU LIKE IT? Sorry it was short. BUT HUGE CLIFFIE!**

**Sam: Update fast so I'll know what happens.**

**Me: You already know what happens 'cause you've already lived it!**

**Sam: I thought you were making this up?**

**Me: Nope! But I wiped your memory so it'll be a mystery.**

**Sam:GRR! IMMA EAT YOU!**

**Me: Uh…**

**~Derek**


	10. Tieing Up Loose Ends

**Chapter 10: Tying Loose Ends**

"Let her go, Jason!" I screamed. Jason smirked as the hair seemed to get thinner. Tears filled my eyes. She's my best friend...my only friend besides Ivan…was about to get dropped into a canyon.

"Give me your life, and I'll let her live" said Jason, smirking.

"Duel for her" I decided.

"Very well. Might be in order…" said Jason, considering the odds of him beating my face in.

"Please Jason. Mighty son of Jupiter. You don't want to disgrace your father, do you?" I asked. I had him there. I had him in my web.

"I will sacrifice you, which would bring honor to be father!" said Jason proudly. Uh-oh. That back-fired.

"Just—please. Duel me for Sam" I pleaded. This might save her life. Or destroy mine.

"Very well" said Jason. He flipped his sword and a lance landed in his hand. Really? How many weapons did he have? I lifted my daggers, ready to get Sam.

She sat on the edge of the canyon, curled into a ball. I knew this would save her life. And my life was nothing without hers.

"Jeremy Harold Grace…You know, I am your cousin. Your mom is my aunt. But that won't hold me back. I'll skin you like a kill" said Jason. What was up with all this?

"Don't underestimate me" I said, leaping at the two-hundred pounds of pure muscle. I swiped but it didn't seem to even rip the skin. I elbowed him in the nose, again, for nothing.

"I would give-up now. Mars is on my side" said Jason, lifting his lance high. It arced down and we deeply into my side. He pulled it out and I recoil in pain.

The cold trickle of flesh blood—well—tickled me. I don't know why but I wanted blood to pour forever berceuse I love this feeling.

But I had to save Sam.

I jabbed both daggers at once, making a dent in his chest. No blood came out but I could tell it at least CUT him. Now I knew he could get hurt. Now I knew I could win.

I sliced around wildly. The on the handles was—blood soaked. How? Oh, yeah. At least an hour ago I was facing bloody monsters. Right.

But there was something about this Jason—he did look kinda like me. We had the same sandy blonde hair. We had the same nose. Similarities end there.

"Don't worry. I'll make your death quick and painful" said Jason, landing his lance in my left shoulder. I screamed in pain as I fell to my knees.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, putting my hand over the hole in my shoulder.

"1) You're Greek. 2) You're son of Saturn. 3) I want you gone and 4) I am Jason Grace. Slayer of Krios. And because of the Greek's, our work on Othyr was a waste of time. Now I will spill your blood as revenge" said Jason, arcing his lance down to hit my heart. I braced for death.

But it never came.

I looked up to see the lance coming through a body. A girl's body. She had sandy blonde hair and gray eyes. She stared at me in shock. Jason yanked the lance out and the woman fell to the floor, coughing.

She crawled to the canyon edge and grabbed Sam's face. "You look a lot like your father" said said the woman, nodding. It was clear this would be her last conversation.

"Thank you, Annabeth. I love it when people say I look like Poseidon" said Sam.

"No. He isn't your father. Forgive me my dau-" but she fell, no blood, no life left. I looked back to Jason.

"Happy with what you did?" I spat at him.

"Annabeth deserved death. Even more than you. But, I must end you. For Jupiter, for Mars, for Vesta" said Jason, bringing the lance up again. I knew no one would save my life again. It was over.

"STOP IT!" roared Sam. Jason glared at her. "He will take Kro—I mean Saturn down! It's his job! When he turns sixteen…" but her sentence was caught short by a lance jamming into her arm.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" I roared, tackling Jason. I landed punch after punch on his face. "Don't" Punch. "Hurt" Punch. "My" Punch. "FRIENDS!" A million punches at once.

I looked at his scared face. Sam got the lance from her arm and threw it to me. Kill him with his own weapon.

"I'm sorry but you made me do this" I said, arcing the lance. Then, mercifully, I laid it down. I stood up then did the meanest thing to the meanest Demigod alive.

I kicked him off the side of the mountain.

I picked up the lance and flipped it. A golden coin landed in my hand. I stuck it on my back pocket and shelved my daggers. I turned to Sam.

"You killed him" said Sam.

"He was going to kill you" I protested.

"Doesn't make a difference. You just messed up your quest. They might not let you into camp" said Sam. She looked sad.

"Maybe—maybe they'll give me another chance?" I asked.

"Second chances are never given" she said.

"Let's not tell them" I suggested.

"Zeus already knows" said Sam. She was shocked and I could tell.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because Jupiter is right behind you" said Sam. I turned to see a twenty foot old man. He glared down at me like a was an animal gone wrong.

"I—I truly am sorry. I was just saving my friend" I said. Was I about to die? I mean, he held a huge lighting bolt, that could burn me to a crisp.

"Never mind that. We Olympians have a problem and we want you to fix it" said Jupiter.

"Yeah? What's the cost?" I asked.

"We—as in all twelve Olympians—are stuck in our Roman forms. We do not like these forms to much so we need you to switch us back" said Jupiter.

"How?" I asked.

"We think it might be something about the rise of Orion, creeping towards us" said Jupiter.

"So?" I asked.

"We also think my daughter, Diana's son has something to do with it" completed Jupiter.

"So?" I asked.

"We want you to find him and see if he can tell us more about Orion" said Jupiter, his glare lightening.

"You see—I haven't even finished this quest. Let me tie up some loose ends on this then I'll do it in a couple of months, m'kay?" I asked.

"But by then Orion might have rose" said Jupiter.

"Don't worry. He won't. I have that feeling" I said, nodding to the ground.

"Very well. We will give you to the Winter Solcace for you to take off" said Jupiter.

"Thank you for your patienta. Now, do you think you can zap us back to camp?" I asked.

"Sure" said Jupiter, zapping us with a blot from his finguer.

**So how'd you like it? That wrapped up the plot but there's going to be two or three more chapters just to end it up. Imma post the summary of The Demititan: The Son of Diana so you'll know sorta what's coming next ;)**

**Write on,**

**~Derek**


	11. Chance

**Savan in this chapter. He, he!**

**Chapter 11: Chance**

One month ago we had stopped the Titans. One month ago I had arrived here. One month ago I had saved the world.

For the time being.

But things can't stay this peaceful forever.

I could as see and feel the ocean stirring. Orion is definatly rising.

But I had one three more months of R&R na di'm taking it. Turns out Ivan got back to camp safe and they had us on trial while we were gone. They said I had led us into a Titan trap.

Which I did.

But it wasn't on purpose. I swear it wasn't. I groaned as someone turned on the light in the Hermes cabin. Wieght hit the end of my bed and I looked up to see Ivan.

"I heard about the Greek's only being Roman's" said Ivan.

"Oh, I forgot to tell the camp that" I said incoccently. I didn't want them thinking their parents abandoned them for their Roman kids. Which they did.

"Also heard about the Roman camp you found out about" said Ivan.

"Yeah. You missed a lot" I said, chuckling. I really wished I was the one who had missed it all.

"Okay. Time for me to spill" said Ivan taking a deep breathe. "I've been associtating with Lupa and Chiron, the leader of the two camps. No one knows about this. Me and a son of Vesta is going to switch placers, trying to pull the camp together for the apocalypse that Kronos and Orion are planning on running. They will kill of the Mortals, blow up the camps, and then take over Olympus. Do you understand how important this is?" asked Ivan, grabbing my shoulders.

"So there is a rebellion" I said.

"Yes. Me, Chance, and Reyna are the only officers left. There WAS Luna, daughter of Venus, but she got wiped out during the battle of the Grand Canyon. See, Jeremy? This is the rebellion you've been wanting" said Ivan.

"The question is: Did I really have the guts to do what I said we'd do" I said. Now I ahd doubts. I mean, Greece and Rome hated each other back in the day. Ivan might even get KILLED in the other camp.

"You did mean it. 'Cause now that you said it, there's no way out."

I let it process. Okay. I could do this. The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Hey sweetie" said Ivan walking to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. I nearly barfed at that sight. I did barf at the next.

Their lips met in the middle and they seemed to enjoy it. Not like their kiss a month ago. This one meant something. Ivan tilted his head, melting into his kiss. Was this happening or was I dreaming?

They parted and stared at each other with pure love. They leaned in to kiss again but my breakfast made a re-appearnce, startling them.

"You didn't tell him?" whispered Sam.

"I was getting to it" responded Ivan.

"Well—Jermey—Me and Ivan were by the beach last night…" started Sam.

"Something just—clicked…" continued Ivan.

"Then suddenly we're making out on a rock. We've decided our feelings and we are in love" said Sam, hugging Ivan.

"Sam and Ivan sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I excepted to be cut off but that seemed to LIFT their spirits.

"Sorry, babe but I have to go. Time to switch" said Ivan, giving Sam a quick kiss. He walked out, waving bye to me.

"Savan ATW" I said, smirking at Sam. She slapped me and I felt the sting for the next few years. Then she stood on her toes _and kissed me_. "Having mixed emotions?" I joked.

"Yeah" she said, hanging her head.

"Sit down. Tell me about it" I said, showing her to my bed. We sat down and she started sobbing.

"I just don't know, Jeremy. Ivan's great and all and a really good kisser but we've been friends for ages and it just seems weird and I have someone I kinda like and I think this might turn you into a third wheel and I'm worried that it would break our friendship" she said, all in one breath, in one second.

"It won't. I'm glad for you" I said, giving her a comforting hug.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Plus Ivan gonna be gone for awhile so we won't have to worry" I said.

"Okay. Argus is supposed to be about here by now with Chance. Let's go meet him" said Sam, dragging me out of the cabin.

A boy about our age with black hair and black eyes stepped out of the van. He had tan skin and a beaming white smile. Sam was in a trance as he winked at her. I nudged her. "You gotta boyfriend, remember?" I reminded her.

"Yeah. It's gonna be awhile to get used to it" said Sam, sighing deeply.

"And I'll make sure you don't make googly eyes at other guys" I said, putting my arms around her and squeezed. Chance walked straight to us.

"Hey. I'm Chance, son of Vesta. I'm apparently here to combine the two camps for the Kronos and Orion's apocalpse?" Chance assured.

"Yeah. C'mon, let me show you around town" I siad, leading him from the circle.

"Here are the cabins. Gods know how many they are" I siad, leading him to the formation of cabins.

"You're going to be in this cabin" I said, showing him the Hestia cabin. In the middle, the Enternal Fire burned in a goblet. Near it was a fireplace, a small eight-year-old girl warmed her hands.

"Hello, my son. Become confortiable" said Vesta. He looekd at me worried.

"It's your mom" I whispered. He nodded and turned to Vesta.

"Are you in your Greek form?" he asked. "We are in Greek Camp Half-Blood."

"No, my son. I am surely Vesta. It's just that we Olympians are stuck in our Roman forms. And you will join Jeremy and Sam on the quest to switch us back."

**Me: So, Savan ATW!**

**Sam: Imma eat you for doing that.**

**Me: You won't doing anything to me, sis!**

**Sam: *Takes out shovel and wakes me with it***

**Me: HEY! *Flips pencil to catch my magical battle ax, Humyas.**

**Sam: *Keeps wacking***

**Me: *Lnads blade in heart.**

**Sam: *Kicks my stomach, making me fumble backward***

**Me: *Bust Sam's head open***

**Sam: IMMA EAT YOU, YOU****

**Me: You're not supposed to say that kinda stuff to your brother. Even more because of the whole twin thing.**

**Sam: GAH! *Goes shovel insane***

**Me: DON'T STEAL TIA'S IDEA!**

***Tia runs in and goes hammer insane***

**Me and Sam: 0_o**

**Tia: REVIEW!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


	12. Behind Enemy Lines

**Note to the reader: This is in third-person-Ivan POV.**

**Chapter 12: Behind Enemy Lines**

Ivan stepped out to see a camp sorta like his. He wondered if these people knew he was coming. He didn't think so. He slowly inched down the path to Highway 24 in San Fran. He entered a tunnel and could see the camp at full blast.

"Hello, Ivan" said the she-wolf Lupa trotting up.

"Hello. Must I go through the test to make them think I'm one of them?" Ivan asked. He heard what they were and he didn't like them.

"Yes. Come with me" said Lupa, leading him into the camp. She showed him to a huge volcano. "Jump to live" she said, jumping across. He took a running start and jumped. Ivan missed by an inch.

But my finger nails caught the edge. Ivan pulled up and was there. "Very good" said Lupa, leading me to a lake.

"Swim to live" she said, swimming through the lake. He shrugged wondering what was so bad about it.

He dove in and his skin burned like Hades. Then, a fish bit his foot. He started swimming like their was no tomorrow and finally got to the other side.

She led HIM to a battle arena. "Fight to live" she said, nudging a sword at me. A huge armored boy walked. Ivan braced for impact.

"Die, son of Hermes" said the boy, charging Ivan. His curved blade caught Ivan's arm, making blood spill. He winced and he swiped his blade, catching the attackers face.

The attacker didn't even flinch. What Ivan had heard about this place was true. No pain, no game. _I have to get him off guard,_ Ivan thought. But how would he?

He elbowed the boys face, hoping to have broke his nose. If he was gonna be at this camp, he and to be ruthless like the others. He head butted the boy and he stumbled back, collapsing on the floor.

"Very good, son of Mercury" said Lupa, smiling a wolf smile. Ivan nodded. "Now, come meet your brothers."

"Hey, I'm Jack London. I'm also a son of Mercury" said a blonde haired boy, holding his hand out to Ivan. He shook it like a friend. It seemed like they had known each other forever,

"Reyna is coming. She cute. She's a Venus girl" said Jack, nudging Ivan's side. Ivan smiled, know she must be hot. Then he remembered Sam. _No! You have a girlfriend!_ He snapped to himself in his mind.

"Cool" he said. He knew which Greek was the Roman after lots of studying.

Zeus: Jupiter

Poseidon: Neptune

Hades: Pluto

Aphrodite: Venus

Apollo: Apollo (still)

Artemis: Diana

Hera: Juno

Dionysus: Bacchus

Ares: Mars

Demeter: Ceres

Hermes: Mercury

Athena: Minerva

Hestia: Vesta

Hephaestus: Vulcan

Whole list just at the top of his head. He walked out with Jack. _Stay strong remember: Samantha Mathews._ He told himself. He reached into his jacket pocket and looked at a picture of them on his first day of camp. He sighed and kept walking.

The three girls in their bikinis sitting in a hot spring made him sweat by just looking. _You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! _He kept shouting in his mind. One stood up and started doing a weird but attractive dance. He stormed to her.

"New kid, girl! Let's welcome him!" said the girl. The three got really close to him, hugging him. One even kissed him smach-dab on the lips. He was gonna like it here.

_You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! _That's the thought that kept him from running to the Venus cabin and making out with one of them.

Ivan pulled out the picture of Sam to help me keep strong. "Oh. You have an ugly sister" said the one who called me over there.

"She's my girlfriend" I snapped.

"Well, she's ugly. Go out with me" said the girl, wrapping her arms around me neck. She kissed him and he shoved her back.

"She's beautiful in her own little way!" Ivan said, defending his girlfriend. _You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! You have a girlfriend! _He seriously wanted to make-out with this girl, but he'd rather be with Sam. She was naturally beautiful, no make-up or mascara or eye liner. Just…her.

"I have to go" said Ivan, running from the hot spring.

"OMG YOU KISSED REYNA!" Jack asked in amazment.

"No. Do. Not. Tell. Sam. This!" I commanded.

"Whoever that is" said Jack.

"She's my girlfriend" I mumbled/

"Huh?" he asked.

"She's my girlfriend" I said louder, handing him the now wet picture of her.

"Wow, she's uuuuuuuuugly" said Jack. Ivan reared back and smacked him in the nose as hard as he could.

"OW!" roared Jack.

"Noone. Calls. Sam. Ugly" he said, each word like a sentence.

"Whateva ya say" said Jack, backing off. "Wait, you don't belong here, do you?" asked Jack.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I knew they might get curious.

"You're a son of Hermes, aren't you?" he asked, blinking twice at my appearance.


	13. Up on the Housetop

**Chapter 13: Up on the House Top**

Me and Sam laid on the roof. We stared at the sparkling stars. She had a wide grin on her face. "You miss Ivan?" I asked her, rising to my elbow.

"Yeah. But he's doing what he can to help stop the apocalypse. I wish I could help" she said dreamily.

"You are" I told her.

"How?" she asked. She was now on her elbow, looking into my eyes.

"You're staying behind. Tomorrow, we'll set off to help the Olympians change back. We'll help stop Orion from rising. The world will be safe because of our quest" I explained.

"We also saved the world two months ago. But yet, two months later, it's time to save the world _again?_ Percy had to wait a year at the time" she joked.

"Well, maybe we're better world savers than Percy. I mean, we're cleaning up his mess here, right?" I said, looking into her sea green eyes. She insisted that once we save Olympus yet again, that we go on a quest to find out what Kronos meant by her being a semigod.

"I guess. I mean, Kronos has to RIP…again" she said.

"Rest in peace? Why in peace!" I complained, "Why not RIH. Rest in Hades!" I joked.

"No, I meant: Rest in Pieces, but I like your better" she said, chuckling a bit. This was the first time in awhile we were just alone.

But of course the show-off Chance had to butt in.

"Hey beutful. Hey—ew" he said, jumping on top of the Poseidon's cabin roof.

"Back off, **" cursed Sam.

"Now don't be that" said Chance, pulling her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't WANT you! I have a boyfriend who's—unlike you—help stop the Apocalypse!" roared Sam.

"But I am. Your friend said it himself. We're helping. We're saving Olympus from their Roman selves" said Chance, coolly.

"BACK OF YOU **!" roared Sam, pushing Chance off the roof. He fell to the ground and all his breathe left with an _Oof!_

_I hope it killed him_ Sam sent to me. Wow, it had been forever since we'd talked with our minds.

_Want me to finish him? _I asked, taking out Jason's gold coin.

Oh! Forgot to tell you that story!

Me and Chiron melted the gold coin and put my daggers in it. When it was completely metled, we made the liquid gold shaped like a drachma and now when I flip it, my daggers will land in my hands. Convent, right?

_No. We could sue him during the quest _she sent back. I rolled my eyes and stuck the coin back in my back pocket.

"I want to show you something" said Sam, pulling a note from her pocket. It was defiantly Ivan's hand writing.

_Dear guys,_

_I know I'm risking my life by going to the Roman camp. They don't know my mission. You don't know my mission. No one knows my mission. In case my mission IS a failure and I die, I have some things to get off my chest._

_Sam, I love you. Ever since I laid eyes on you. I love your eyes. I love your smile. I love your grin. I love your smirk. I love your hair. I love everything about._

_Jeremy, I was the one who stole your coke and poured it down the Aphrodite's shirt (It was hot down there!). I'm the one who hacked your laptop and confessed your love to Sam on your blog (Even thought we both know I wasn't making that up)._

_Katie, I'm sorry for pouring the coke down your shirt. __Even though you bo—I mean chest was H-O-T HOT! Thanks for the good peek!_

_I swear once my mission is over, I'll return and tell it to your faces, but I wrote this 'cause I'm not sure if I'll make it. It's just that feeling._

_Your best bud __and love__,_

_Ivan_

"What now?" asked Sam.

"I say we go help Chance" I said.

"I am not helping that **!" retorted Sam.

"Once we help him, you can cut his ** off" I told her.

She considered for a second. "Okay!" we leaped from the roof, and landed, one on each side of Chance.

**AWESOMEMESS OF A CONCLUSION! The Son of Diana will be realsed on my birthday, December 23rd! Until then, review and request a trailer (Maybe I'll do it, amybe not)**

**Also, I'd like to thank zynaofthenight. She stayed with me the whole time and thank for that. Also to my beta, I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares. She is the best sister, best beta, best best friend anyone can ask for. You should meet her ;)**

**Writer on,**

**Derek**


End file.
